Horror
Horror is one of the major themes that is used in Fanime today. There are several different types of horror genres in the Fanime Community, most of them revolving around blood and gore. There has been some debates weither or not adding such things into a fanime makes it 'scary' due to the fact that blood isn't too rare in fanime or, anime for that matter. Many horror fanimes in the fanime community are based off the very popular, mutli-media series, 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'. Although, there is still a very good amount of fanime that have no connection to this series. The Horror genre can be summarized as "Something extremely disturbing or unsettling.", a thing that many horror fanime attempt to do to their viewers. Themes There are several themes used in the horror genre in the Fanime Community. One of the most popular is the common use of manicial laughing, unbalanced characters, and extreme amounts of blood and gore. Horror can be simply taking something normal that doesn't stand out and turning it into something evil, to simply the presence of things that might harm you (serial killers, etc.). There has been some debate about the use of these elements and how they can be used in order to truly scare the viewer. Blood, gore, and several many themes that have been coined in classic and modern horror anime are commonly used in fanime. The debate on 'What is real horror' for fanime has grown, causing many fanimators to use different tastics to create a sense of horror in their viewers. Some of these new horror themes in fanime have been critically effective, even without the use of blood and gore. However, even with these new ideas emerging left and right for the horror genre, the classic themes are still basics for the majority of horror fanime. Horror themes tend to be constantly injected into non-horror fanime in order to add a more 'realistic' feel to the fanime, which caused a bit of debate on normal fanime being turned into copycat horror shows due to this. The Higurashi Syndrome Several debates have emerged from the increasing similarties between the series 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni' and horror fanime. Many had said that the similarties are due to the fact that 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni' is one of the most popular horror anime out on the market, and has had an alarming impact on the anime and fanime community. Similarties that are commonly found between the series and horror fanime is the use of murder cases, a harem like cast, and the excessive use of blood and gore.However, horror fanimators state that these themes are the roots for any horror story, though some have admited being influenced by the series. There have been debates weither or not these themes actually cause the viewer to be scared, regarding both the original anime and influenced fanime. Many have stated that Higurashi no Naku Koro ni's sense of horror is simply nothing but a bunch of cliché themes masked together in a clever manner. However, many others state that the series is filled with new innovated ideas that are worth being influenced by and simply a rail that they can follow to learn the basics of horror from.